


Proud of You

by margie



Category: Glee
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margie/pseuds/margie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot Brittana fluff. A skype call from Santana to Britt when she finds out that her girlfriend has gotten into MIT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Brittana so here's a little cute drabble.

Santana pressed the palm of her hand against the laptop screen, eyes glistening with tears as she smiled at Brittany. “I always said you were smart, Britt.”

“And it was always nice to hear when Lord Tubbington would call me dumb.” The blonde smiled back at Santana and she couldn’t help but notice the perfect way Brittany’s hair framed her face.

Talking to Britt through Skype made Santana feel like she was sitting there in the same room as her, even if they were so far away. It was going to be hard to make this second attempt at a long distance relationship work but Santana was determined for it not to end. She didn’t want to lose her unicorn again. Not moving her hand from the screen, Santana let the comfortable silence last that little bit longer.

“I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
